1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus for a strip of a ribbon core, more particularly, to a cutting apparatus for cutting a flat rolled magnetic steel strip into a curved configuration to form a ribbon core of a transformer having a circular cross-section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been provided transformers using cylindrical coil bobbins and winding coils on ribbon cores with circular cross-section. The transformers with ribbon cores having a circular cross-section and cylindrical coil bobbins are advantageous because they are ultra thin, compact, and light weight.
Conventionally, slitter devices (cutting apparatuses for strips) are generally designed for cutting along a straight line, which forms a pair of respective shafts at the upper and lower edges of the strip and provides round teeth for the respective shafts for the performing cutting operation. In the prior art, the cutting apparatus for cutting the strips into a desired curved configuration has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 60-28375 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 55-34405), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-132027, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-168013, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-89304, have all been invented by including the same inventor of the present application and filed by the applicant of the present application. Furthermore, the conventional cutting apparatus that can cut the ribbon core strip into a plurality of curved configurations has been proposed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 61-22851 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56-80113), for example.